pupafandomcom-20200213-history
Utsutsu Hasegawa
Utsutsu Hasegawa (長谷川 現 Hasegawa Utsutsu) is the older brother of Yume Hasegawa. He cares deeply for his sister and will do anything for her including letting her feast on his own flesh. Normally he is nice and friendly to others, but after being infected with the Pupa virus, he becomes violent and unhinged. Appearance Utsutsu has short brown hair and a bright green hair-clip clipped onto his lock of hair, kind eyes and a red scar (or mark) on his left eye. He has a light green jumper and a white shirt with brown pants. Personality Utsutsu is normally nice and carefree but after being infected with the Pupa virus, a more violent and merciless side of him has recently emerged as a side-effect. He believes it must be because of his father's abuse on him as a child. This is actually his Pupa instincts trying to take over him, since as a child he was on the verge of dying after "protecting" Yume, causing her to revive him as a monster. He views Yume as his living emotional crutch due to the abuse and abandonment in his life (even though Yume is indirectly the cause of it) and becomes very unhinged if Yume isn't around. Because Shiro chose to hide the awful truth about Yume from him (at first) he believes that she is an innocent victim of the red butterflies and refuses to accept that she is a monster. In the end he realizes the truth about Yume and finds out he was imprinted by her as a child, but he insists that it doesn't make his feelings for her any less real. Background Utsutsu had a rough childhood when growing up, along with his sister. Their father would constantly abuse them along with their mother and was the one who gave the scar across his right eye to Utsutsu. After their mother abandoned them, Utsutsu fell into depression but vowed to protect his sister Yume, since she was the only thing he had. Shortly after, their father abandoned them and left behind to live alone together. Or at least, that's what he believes. In fact, Yume is a monster incarnated as a human by entering into Sachiko's womb. When Sachiko was "pregnant" with Yume, she would get sharp pains in her stomach and she was afraid that if she did not abort her something bad will happen to Utsutsu. Sachiko was terrified of Yume when she was a baby. She felt that Yume was watching her every move, which led her to become somewhat insane and paranoid. Shortly, his father Shiro came back from overseas and wanted to see his son, but was surprised to see Sachiko with another child. Believing that his wife betrayed him, Shiro became abusive towards Utsutsu and Sachiko. Yume was already very unstable due to not having common sense due to being a monster. She was prone to eat raw bugs and attack Utsutsu for no reason. In fact, the scar on his eye was because of one of Yume's rampages, but Utsutsu is in denial about it and believes his father gave him that scar. After Sachiko was gone, Utsutsu became very depressed, so Yume (who had been waiting all that time for Yuu to retrieve her) decided to abandon the house and search for Yuu by herself. However, she didn't see an incoming truck on the way. Utsutsu, who was searching for her, protected her with his body, but ends up getting himself killed instead. As it turns out, Yume didn't need protection because she could easily regenerate from her injuries. With the last of his strength, Utsutsu tearfully begged Yume not to leave him alone like his mother did. Yume promises to be with him forever and revives him as a monster by feeding him some of her flesh. This made Utsutsu imprinted to Yume and her memories of Yuu were sealed until the events of the series. History Manga One day at school, Yume and Utsutsu see a black car. He realizes that it's their father and asks Yume to go to the park and meet him there. In the car, Shiro greets Utsutsu and gives him a beating. Meanwhile, Yume comes across strange red butterflies, and transform into a monster who proceeds to attack and devour Utsutsu. He is shown to be fine, but gains the ability to heal his wounds and regenerate lost limbs. By Maria's insistence, he acts as a living food source to satisfy his sister's hunger for flesh after she was infected by the virus. They carry on with their normal lives until they get kidnapped by the Imari Ishin Facility led by Bizen who wants to dissect them to learn about the virus. Utsutsu and Yume are sent to a laboratory where Utsutsu is dissected alive. After Yume is freed by Yuu, she proceeds to search for Utsutsu despite his warning. Meanwhile, an enraged Utsutsu is able to free himself from the doctors and kills everyone, almost including Yume. Realizing what he did, he reverts to his normal self and recluses to avoid hurting her. This makes Yume upset enough to transform into a monster and attack everyone in the laboratory. When they finally meet again, Yume promises to remember Utsutsu before fully emerging as a monster and fleeing. Utsutsu meets Yuu who reveals himself to be some sort of ancient larva that can transform into anything it touches and is seeking for his lost mate. He confesses to Utsutsu that Yume is his lost mate and that she is actually a monster incarnated as a human. Yuu explains to Utsutsu that Yume is actually one of two ancient immortal monsters (the other being Yuu) that had the bad luck to be found in larvae form by Maria who then kept experimenting on them for 30 years. The female monster escaped the laboratory and entered Sachiko Hasegawa's uterus. The monster had the ability to mimic, so once inside of Sachiko, she had copied everything about her host-mother. Thus, resulting in Yume having the exact same DNA as Sachiko. When the red butterflies were released in a park, this suddenly triggered the monster inside of Yume. As a toddler, Yume acted very strange and lacked common sense, due to not knowing much about human behaviour, such as smiling creepily at Sachiko, hitting Utsutsu for no reason and eating bugs. Sachiko could not take it anymore (since Utsutsu refused to see that something was wrong with Yume) and abandoned the household. When Utsutsu demanded to know why their mother abandoned them, Shiro lied to him, by saying that she was seeing another man. Even when confronted with this, Utsutsu is in denial about the whole thing. He reunites Yume who is still stuck in her monster form and unable to remember anything but Utsutsu. Later, Yume is able to return to her normal form, but this time Utsutsu is becoming a monster and human flesh can only satisfy him. He even attacks and eats Yuu during one of his rampages. Utsutsu and Yume attempt to live a normal life by themselves in the forest, but one day Shiro and his crew arrive, demanding Utsutsu to get away from Yume, having found out the truth about her. After Yume goes into another rampage in an attempt to protect Utsutsu, he slowly starts mutating into a monster like her and attacks his father in self-defense, but both survive. When Yume calms down and returns to her human form, Shiro carries the unconscious Utsutsu as he tells Yume that she should stop associating with Utsutsu, since she isn't really her brother. Just then, Maria appears, being impregnated with a Pupa Larvae created from Utsutsu and Yume's dna. She kidnaps Yume in an attempt to assimilate with her, absorbing Utsutsu, Shiro, Haruka and Ryuichi in the process. When Utsutsu wakes up after reuniting with Shiro, he realizes that Yume is gone after his father tells him what happened. Utsutsu has accepted that Yume is not his real sister and is a monster, but as he rationalizes it, he is transported to the bottom of Maria-Yume's monster form. Inside Maria, Utsutsu searches for Yume, only to arrive when a flesh tentacle cuts her head. However, Utsutsu is saved by the Pupa Larvae (who realizes that Utsutsu is his biological father). In a realm created by the larvae, Utsutsu and him spend some father-son time together. However, the larvae realizes that Utsutsu misses Yume and lets him out of the realm. Utsutsu is freed from the monster, but he transforms into one as well. He is shown to be a Pupa monster covered in black butterflies. Now a monster, he starts attacking Maria-assimilated monster form, but is surprised to see that she mutates into several clones of Yume. In order to separate Yume from Maria, Utsutsu starts devouring the Yume clones. However, Yume emerges from the mutated monster and orders Utsutsu to remember, as she had already saved him from dying in the past. It's revealed that Utsutsu didn't mutate into a monster, because he was already one. After Sachiko abandoned them as children, Utsutsu became very depressed and lonely. Yume decided to leave Utsutsu and the household in order to search for Yuu by herself (not realizing that he never managed to escape the hospital). However, she didn't see an incoming truck on the way. Utsutsu, who was searching for her, protected her with his body, but ends up getting himself killed instead. As it turns out, Yume didn't need protection because she could easily regenerate from her injuries. With the last of his strength, Utsutsu tearfully begged Yume not to leave him alone like his mother did. Yume promises to be with him forever and revives him as a monster by feeding him some of her flesh. This made Utsutsu imprinted to Yume and her memories of Yuu were sealed. The red butterflies never infected them with the Pupa virus, it merely awakened their monster instincts. Suddenly remembering this makes Utsutsu return to his senses. After finding out the truth, Utsutsu says that despite being revived as a monster, that doesn't make his feelings for Yume any less real. The eclipse comes and Utsutsu remembers Yuu's warning that Yume needs to "emerge" but she needs a partner to do so. Realizing that Yuu is dead, Utsutsu decides to help Yume emerge by offering his body to her. Accepting their fate, they proceed to devour each other as they happily embrace for one last time and both melt into a cloud of red butterflies, completing their emerging. Only their hairpins remain as their voices resound in the distance, declaring their familial love for each other. Anime Because the anime was short, it only covers the first part of the manga, when Yume sees the red butterflies and it triggers her transformation into a monster. She becomes infected with a virus known as Pupa. This virus mutates organisms into insatiable monsters, only seeking to feed on any sort of life. Utsutsu, instead of turning into a monster, gains regenerative powers. Yume succumbs to the full effects of the Pupa virus, but reverts into a human. In order for the virus to be suppressed in Yume, Utsutsu must take a drug and have Yume feed on his flesh. At the end of the anime, he starts becoming more violent and unhinged in order to protect Yume. He never meets Yuu or finds out the truth about Yume. Trivia * He is currently 17 years old. * He was born on September 5th. * He's a Virgo. * His blood type is A. * His favorite food is Simmered miso in mackerel while his least favorite is Shellfish. Gallery YumeUtsutsu2.jpg YumeUtsutsu.jpg|Young Yume and Utsutsu Utsutsu.jpg Pupa.jpg FatherAndSon.jpg|Shiro trying to bond with Utsutsu Pupa-siblings.jpg|Young versions of the Hasegawa and the Imari siblings. es:Utsutsu Hasegawa Category:Males Category:Students